


Banishing the Shadows

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor had been in Pete’s World three days and he couldn’t take it any more. The distant looks, the tip toeing around each other, and the shadows that crossed his beloved’s face whenever she looked at him. She wasn’t cruel to him, not at all, but she wasn’t his warm Rose either. They’d been apart for years and yet even though they’d been reunited, the distance between them felt greater than ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: shadows, though I couldn't keep it to a strict drabble length this week. Oops.

The Doctor had been in Pete’s World three days and he couldn’t take it any more. The distant looks, the tip toeing around each other, and the shadows that crossed his beloved’s face whenever she looked at him. She wasn’t cruel to him, not at all, but she wasn’t his warm Rose either. They’d been apart for years and yet even though they’d been reunited, the distance between them felt greater than ever. 

He’d been so hopeful. Between the kiss on the beach and then the way they had held hands as the TARDIS disappeared. He knew things might take some getting used to, but he thought they could do it. Apparently he’d been wrong. 

Looking at Rose Tyler across the small table in her flat, he finally spoke up. 

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, breaking the silence as he finished his breakfast. 

Rose set down her spoon and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. “What for?”

“I know this isn’t what you want, and we don’t have to do this,” he trailed off as he gestured between the two of them and he meant it. Honestly, he had no clue what he’d do without her. There would be no travelling time and space if she wasn’t with him, he knew that much. Doing so would just be one more reminder of what he had lost and he knew he couldn’t handle that too. However, he’d never admit that or place that burden on her shoulders. She either wanted to be with him or she didn’t. He’d ‘fight,’ any outside force that threatened them being together, but he could only do that if she wanted it too. If she couldn’t or wouldn’t love him, then there could be no future for the two of them together. 

“It’s not that,” Rose said hesitantly. 

“Then what is it?” the Doctor inquired. 

“How long before you run?” she asked. “I know you said together, but doors, carpets, now living in a flat. This is your worst nightmare, you told me so, and you’re stuck here. At least for now. What if the TARDIS coral doesn’t grow? You told me on the Zeppelin it might not.”

The Doctor nodded. “That’s true. It might not work. But Rose,” he paused and reached across the table for her hand. “I was exaggerating on Krop Tor. Trying to put you at ease and make you laugh.” 

Rose stared at his hand on hers for a moment and then lifted her own to thread their fingers together. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head and continued. 

“I can’t promise I won’t muck this up from time to time, but you once promised me your forever and now I can give you mine as well. You are the greatest adventure, Rose. As long as I’m with you, everything else is just extra.”  
Rose nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “I’ve missed you so much, Doctor.” She stood up and walked to the other side of the table, sitting down in his lap and curling her head against his shoulder. 

Finally, three days after arriving in Pete’s Word, the Doctor and Rose Tyler began to heal.


End file.
